Zap
by maniac bubblicous
Summary: What is Merle, the mischevious one, doing to Van and Hitomi to pair them up THIS time? V/H fic


Zap

Zap

HIHI…this is my 1st one chapter story…it's a bit long for a one-chapter story I know, but o well…if you great reviewers would have time, please check out my Hitomi's Decision story…its my 1st fiction up since I started typing Escaflowne fanfiction…I think I did a good job on it but I didn't get many reviews…also…thanks to my friend who's not really interested in Escaflowne, I got this idea from her when she wrote on the back of my hand saying that I have to say 'I love you' to every guy who talks to me…good thing I rubbed it off…anywise…on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I'll make it plain and simple for the disclaimer …no funny stuff happening to the disclaimer this time…sorry folks…anywise…Vision of Escaflowne belongs to Sunrise or Bandai or whoever made it…however, it does not belong to the author, for she only owns the plot…she doesn't own the characters though…

Anywise * I seem to like this word a lot*…on with the story…! ^^~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zap

"Merle…do you want to play a game?" asked a very bored Hitomi. It was after the Gaean war, when Dornkirk, the fate-alternator finally took his leave of the living. Fanelia was being rebuilt, and the citizens that left when disaster struck Fanelia were gathered, therefore starting the construction of a brighter country, the land guarded by dragons. Van, noble of the land protected by dragons busied himself upon the rebuilding and rejoice taken place upon Fanelia, trying not to remember that day, that terrible day when it all began.

"Sure, what game? Tag?" Merle jumped excitedly at the idea.

"Well, it's called 'zap'," Hitomi remarked.

"What is this game?" Merle asked curiously.

"It goes like this…I'll write something on the back of your hand…er…paw, and give you a time limit. You have to go by the thing I wrote on your paw until time's up, get it?"

"Weird game, but I'll play," Merle remarked.

"Ok…but first, we need a pen…where can I get a pen?" Hitomi wondered.

"What's a 'pen'?" Merle brooded.

"Ummm…a pen is what you write with, that for some lasts permanently."

"You mean some kind of feather tip?" Merle asked, puzzled.

"**_NO_**…more like the shape of a long, thin stick," Hitomi tried to illustrate it out using words for Merle.

"You mean that people on your planet uses long, thin sticks form trees to write in the sand? Whoa, you guys are **_really_** primitive and weird, Hitomi," imagined Merle.

"NO! We do **_not_** use sticks to write in the sand…and we are not primitive! In fact, we're more advance than Gaea, Merle, except in guymelefs; **_that_** we don't have on the Mystic Moon," Hitomi explained.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight; so you guys **_don't_** have **_guymelef_**s? What do you defend yourselves with? Sticks and stones?" Merle's eyes were wide, but she added an insulting remark, "so is **_that_** part of the reason why you were so afraid when you came to Gaea, saw guymelefs duking it out and people like, say me?" Her tail moved in curiosity.

"Watch it, Merle. Curiosity killed the cat," Hitomi mumbled.

Hitomi can still remember when she first arrived in Gaea with the king, no prince **_then_**, of Fanelia…Van. He had just slayed the dragon who had laid footprints of fear in Amano's, Yukari's, and her heart on that fateful day. She had slapped him after his pig-headed mind showed rudeness. He had seemed surprised. They had been brought to a place in a dark forest where the blue pillar of light dropped us off afterwards. Hitomi had not intended to come of course. Then, they had seen the glittering eyes of wolfmen. They were Van's friends, she supposed then, so she trusted in them; however, she still kept her distance and tried to huddle close to Van, who looked as if he had picked up unwanted business, and cannot get rid of it. If only then he had known that Hitomi would be one of the reasons that Gaea survived the fate alteration machine. Soon after upon entering the city, she saw Merle, the cat-girl, pouncing on Van. Another place full of beast men was the Asturian bazaar. 

Hitomi smiled, remembering the time despite herself.

"Anyways, back to the topic of searching for a pen, my fine feline friend Merle."

"Oh, you mean this?" Merle looked none too innocent as she held out a 'pen'.

"This is just something I found in the mole man's belongings. I stole it," Merle said proudly.

"That's **_MINE_**! I was looking for that," Hitomi shouted.

"Ok ok…jeez, I found it. Don't get hysterical."

"Okay…hold out the back of your paw and no looking while I write," Hitomi said.

"What do you take me for? A young, mischievous cat-girl? Wait…I **_am_** one," Merle said indignantly. 

"There, I'm done," Hitomi replied.

Merle snatched her paw away and read. "Ummm…what **_did_** you write?" "Oh! I forgot…we don't have the same language. This is Japanese," she replied and whispered the message into Merle's large ear.

"**_WHAT_**!? NO HUGGING, TACKLING, OR GLOMPING LORD VAN FOR A WEEK?! THAT'S CRAZY!"

"Life's cruel, kid," Hitomi chuckled.

Merle tried to scrub and lick it off. All she got was a red and wet paw. Tears filled up her eyes, but then it dried when an evil glint sprang up. She grabbed the pen and wrote a 'zap' before a surprised Hitomi could pull her hand away. Hitomi wondered which pen it was that she had brought from Earth since unable to snatch her hand that is being written on. It was her favourite one. The one having a blue background colour with white feathers drifting sown along with the title 'Tenkuu no Escaflowne' (author: hey…it sells Escaflowne merchandise ^@^). 

"There! Finished!" Merle yelled, excited.

Hitomi wondered what kind of revenge it would be. Something cruel? Nah, not Merle's taste. Something embarrassing? Definitely. However, she had to get Merle to tell her what it was for she cannot read it herself.

" **_MERLE_**! Why did you write that? WHY DID YOU DO A ZAP SAYING THAT I HAVE TO SAY 'I LOVE YOU' TO VAN AND 'I LOVE VAN' TO ANYONE WHO SPEAKS TO ME **_EVERYTIM_**E? AND **_THREE WHOLE DAYS_**?!"

"Because then you and Van can convince your feelings for each other?" Merle felt she was going to burst with laughter.

Hitomi tried as hard as she can to rub it off. However, Merle said, "I drew on my hand with this pen before, Hitomi. Guaranteed to not wear off until at least **_four_** days," Merle snickered. "GIMME THAT!" Hitomi pounced on Merle. Merle slid to the side and made off with the pen. "Okay, now to say 'I love you' to Van," Hitomi said sarcastically.

First day…

Hitomi tried to avoid everybody, but…

"Hitomi!" Millerina called.

"I love Van," Hitomi mumbled.

"What's that you say, Hitomi?"

"I love Van," A miserable Hitomi murmured a little louder. She was actually enjoying this. Wait!? She thought, enjoy telling people my true feelings? I'm going crazy.

"Ummm…okay, Hitomi. We **_all_** enjoy Van's company," Millerina said, uncertain of what else to say.

Hitomi ran off.

"Maybe I should call up a doctor…I'm not sure if I can handle this one…"

Second day…

A sulky-looking Merle broke into a happy cat-girl when she saw Hitomi.

"Hey! Hitomi! You still remember to say it?"

"I love Van? **_Yeah_**! No thanks to **_you_**, Merle," Hitomi sulked, "how about you, Merle?"

Merle grew into the sulky cat-girl that was before. "I'm fine, you're still welcome."

"Where's Van? I haven't seen him around lately," Hitomi wondered.

"Just on some business…hey Allen! Hitomi wants to talk to you!"

Merle smiled in a devilish way. Hitomi just scowled inwardly.

"What's up, Hitomi?" Allen asked.

"I love Van," Hitomi replied, embarrassed.

"We **_all_** know **_that_** already, but thanks for telling me," Allen said, giving, also receiving a wink and a wicked grin to and from Merle. 

Third day…

Hitomi was nearly dead with hunger. She has not had a satisfying hunger for nearly two days now. She ate only in the mornings when others had not gotten up yet; just to avoid people talking to her. But it seemed that during these days, someone has always taken some food in the morning before she did. She always felt someone watching her wherever she was on one of the morning food raids. She didn't care.

On the last night of this hysterical 'zap', Merle invited her to the field around midnight. However, no Merle, only Van. They silently sat and laid themselves on the grass, enjoying the stars that shone so brightly. Hitomi edged closer to Van, feeling cold. Van gave a nice, cute, and small smile. To Hitomi it was warmth. They slowly leaned closer to each other and kissed, enjoying every moment. Everything seemed to stop in time, trying to perfect and treasure it, the two lovers embracing each other and kissing. Finally they departed.

"Hitomi…" It was Van who decided to break the moment.

"I love you," Hitomi whispered, but the gentle, reassuring wind carried to Van.

Van looked hot and red, but not surprised.

"Van?" she questioned, confusion reflected.

"I love you" was the reply from Van.

They each shared a knowing smile. Van took off his left hand glove and they each showed the back of their hands. On them, sure enough, were the childish Gaean writing of Merle, Hitomi's the same as Van's.

"You know, I wouldn't have said this if this if it wasn't for Merle," Van admitted.

"Yeah, I know, same. Guess she **_is_** better than fate," Hitomi laughed.

"Don't you think though that fate arranged this by using Merle?" Van turned the question onto Hitomi.

Silence filled the air, as they tasted the mysterious ways of fate weaving the future.

"I don't really know."

"But I still meant it," Van turned serious.

"Same…Van, same," Hitomi said, happiness dancing in her eyes.

They shared a lover's kiss under the stars giving them blessings.

~THE END~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: well…what do you think? This is considered to be funny and romantic at the same time, but what do you think? I think this is one of my better writing…even though I didn't write much…this is a little too long I realized when I typed it up…I spent 2 days doing this…not the whole 2 days of course, just before my bedtime…kidding…I'm listening to Offspring and sorry if there's any typos…I'm not really good at typing…anywise…bows…wait, these people haven't reviewed yet…so please just review…thanks…! ^^~

Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

July 13, 2001


End file.
